hikari and rakuen
by Evans N
Summary: Soul nunca pensó que su familia estaría en peligro, sus hermanas son los principales blancos de la locura ambas lucharan por salvarse a ellas y a su familia.Ambas tendrán que hacer todo para salvarse, si es necesario se convertirán en: muñecas poseídas de porcelana, reinas vampiro, brujas, oh incluso reencarnaciones de hijas de dioses griegos harán lo que sea para salvar a familia
1. La llegada

_******Hola bien eh este es mi primer fic espero que les guste**_

_******Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece a Atsushi Ohkub**_

_******solo me pertenecen los personajes que yo eh creado y disculpen si hay errores de ortografia**_

_******bueno sin mas los dejo leer!**_

"**La llegada ah Dead City"**

Era un día tranquilo en Dead City en la afueras de la ciudad se podían definir 2 siluetas femeninas

-um...haci que esto es Dead City? -dijo una chica como de 16 años, de tez blanca, ojos rojo rubi,cabello blanco hasta arriba de la cintura, llevaba una falda de mezclilla mas arriba de las rodillas con unos botines color café ,una playera azul cielo de manga corta y de un solo hombro-

-si esta es Dead City- dijo la otra chica igual de 16 años ,tez blanca medio bronceada ,de ojos verde agua, cabello negro unos centímetros abajo de la cintura y lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta, llevaba puesto un pantalón entubado morado, una playera de tirantes negra y unos convers negros- y hay esta shibusen...

-um…Vamos será genial volver ah ver ah soul jeje no lo crees Yukina?

-si hace ya muchos años que no lo vemos pero recuerdas donde vive?-

-um...no jeje pero le preguntaremos ah shinigami-sama el nos dirá y además nos tiene que decir donde nos quedaremos no?-

-bien pero seria mejor hablar con el en el espejo -vidrio para ya no ir hasta shibusen oh vamos allá?

-si tienes razón además nos perderíamos jeje haber el numero es 42-42-564- no?-

-si lo es

Shinigami: konichi-wa! veo que ya llegaron

-si je…etto shinigami-sama eh donde vive soul?-

-Shinigami: claro! Ah 5 cuadras de donde están ustedes

-oh! no esta tan lejos

-si je y además shinigami-sama mmm...donde viviremos?

Shinigami: enfrente de donde esta el departamento de soul les parece?

Mmm...- se voltean- oye no se supone que viviríamos con soul y que piensas...si no nos quedamos en ese departamento?- pregunto Yukina

-pienso que mejor seria vivir nosotras solas si somos compañeras además el departamento de soul es para 2 no para 4 ¬¬ además esta con...Maka -

-ah pero y que puedo dormir en el suelo ¬_¬ bueno aceptemos el departamento-dijo Yukina

Shinigami: Ok ya todo esta listo solo tienen que ir y hablar con la casera y ella les dará la llave

-ok shinigami...sayonara!-

Shinigami: sayonara chicas suerte! -se va-

-bueno ya sabemos donde estaremos pero vamos a ir con soul?-dijo Yukina

-pues si pero primero hay que dejar nuestras cosas no lo crees?-

-jejeje claro!

-ok! entonces vamos-le toma del brazo y se van al departamento-

_**Bien hasta aqui este capitulo espero que les haya gustado n_n**_

_**Si se que no mencione el nombre de la otra chica pero en el siguiente capitulo lo sabran **_

_**bien nos vemos!**_


	2. La verdad

"**La verdad"**

"_**En el capitulo anterior llegaron 2 chicas ah Dead City y al parecer ambas tienen una conexión con soul cual será esa conexión?"**_

-Oye ya puedes soltarme se caminar sabes!-dijo Yukina ya que ella y su amiga salieron corriendo desde que hablaron con shinigami

-lo siento pero ya quiero ver a soul jeje-

-lo se yo también pero mejor relájate mira ya llegamos- indico Yukina señalando un edificio enfrente de donde estaba el de soul

-bien entremos- tomaron sus maletas y entraron-

-y donde se supone que esta la casera?- pregunto Yukina

-um…ahí!-señalo una puerta verde con azul-vamos

-ok-

-*Toc Toc*

-van!- se escucho ah alguien desde adentro-se abre la puerta dejando ver ah una señora como de 40 años, cabello negro corto ,ojos grises y llevaba una camisa azul con un pantalón negro y zapatos negros- Oh! ustedes deben de ser las chicas de las que shinigami me conto no es así?

-Eh si y nosotras venimos por..-

-Por el departamento? Oh claro las llevare vamos n_n-

-Ambas: Ok…- Y así la señora condujo ah ambas al departamento que era muy lindo las paredes eran color verde manzana había 3 sillones de color lila una mesita en medio, un comedor con una cocina grande y 2 habitaciones una estaba pintada de rojo, azul y detalles negros que al parecer eran espirales y la otra era color morado con detalles negros en forma de mariposas-

-wow! Genial...- dijo Yukina

-si…y disculpe señora tenemos que firmar algo oh así?-

-Oh no claro que no shinigami-sama dejo todo arreglado aquí esta su llave bien hasta luego!-se va-

-Bien…pido la habitación de morado!-grito Yukina

-ah Yukina-chan…. Bueno me quedare con la otra- dicho esto ella se fue hacia la otra habitación-

Después de que Yukina y su amiga se instalaran estaba anocheciendo pero no les importo y fueron al departamento de soul

-Bueno...llegamos-dijo Yukina y entraron hasta llegar ah la puerta del departamento de soul-

-Bien…-

-Toc Toc*

-van!- se escucho la voz de soul quien al abrir la puerta-

-O.O s-s-soreto, yukina?

-Hola…nii-san- dijo soreto

-u-ustedes c-como c-cuando!-pregunto/grito soul

-eh? Ah soreto..- dijo Yukina

-si…nosotras acabos de llegar ya que como tu hermanito yo también soy un arma y yukina es mi técnico y decidimos venir aquí ah Dead city ah estudiar en shibusen-aclaro soreto

-Ah ya veo ok entonces quieren pasar?-

-Ambas: si-ambas entraron y se encontraron con maka sentada en el sofá leyendo-

-Quien era so…ul?- se quedo sorprendida al ver que soreto tenia un gran parecido con soul- quienes son ustedes?-

-eh veras nosotras…-

-Maka...ellas son Soreto y Yukina, yukina es hija de un amigo de mis padres y soreto ella es…mi hermana menor…-

-…-maka estaba sin palabras no se imagino que soul tuviera una hermana menor-

-em…hola mucho gusto maka yo soy Yukina Okumura-le extendió la mano-

-eh? Ah hola mucho gusto jeje Maka Albarn-

-ji ji Mucho gusto Maka…Soreto Evans…- extendió su mano-

- je un gusto Soreto…es un placer conocerte y dime eres un arma bueno te puedes transformar en una guadaña igual que soul?

-si n_n-

-oh ya veo y tu Yukina eres su técnico?-

-si haci es je n_n-

-vaya y cuando se volvieron compañeras?-pregunto soul

-mm…etto…hace unos meses…-dijo soreto

-como cuantos?-pregunto soul

-como…mmm…4 meses soul-kun-dijo Yukina

-ah ya veo bien que les parece si mañana entrenamos para ver sus habilidades les parece?-propuso maka-

-no~ quiero dormir -u- -dijo soreto

- ¬¬ Soreto…-la regaño yukina-tienes tanto tiempo para dormir además ¡dormiste en el avión desde que salimos de Inglaterra!

- ¿y? hay que tener energía y durmiendo descanso mi cuerpo para estar en buena forma jajá xD-

-¬¬… ¡toma!-le da un zape-

-auch1 oye! Duele sabes! ¬¬

-ya no te quejes soreto mejor vayan ah descansar y mañana nos veremos-dijo soul besando la frente de su hermana-

-mmm…ok solo por que tu lo dices…vámonos yukina-la toma del brazo- nos vemos nii-san nos vemos maka-chan!- se despidió soreto saliendo junto con soreto dejando solos ah maka y soul-

-aahh(suspiro) que cosas…-

-por que no me dijiste que tenias una hermana?-le pregunto maka seria

-pues la verdad…no se…no creí que ella fuera como yo…-

-um…ya veo…bueno será mejor que descansemos mañana entrenamos buenas noche soul-se despidió maka y dicho esto se fue ah su habitación-

-…será mejor que yo también me vaya ah dormir..-dijo soul y se fue ah su habitación


	3. Un sueño muy loco y el entrenamiento

_******Hola ya estoy aqui reportandome con otro capitulo de este fic n_n **_

_******Agradesco ah los que an dejado reviews gracias :D**_

_******Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece a Atsushi Ohkub**_

_******solo me pertenecen los personajes que yo eh creado y disculpen si hay errores de ortografia**_

_******bueno sin mas los dejo leer!**_

**."Un sueño y el entrenamiento"**

Era una mañana tranquila en Dead City todos dormían tranquilamente hasta que…

-POR QUE LO HICISTE!-se oye un grito desde un departamento donde se podía ver a una morena todo mojada en pijama discutir con una albina

-POR QUE ERA NECESARIO!-le grito Soreto Yukina ah

-NECESARIO POR QUE!-pregunto/grito yukina

-OH DEJAME VER POR QUE EMPEZASTE A SOÑAR COSAS QUE NO...MENCIONARE!- le grito soreto

-Tsk! No es cierto tu eres la que empezó con lanzarme es balde de agua helada!-contesto yukina

-Y? Tu empezaste ah soñar cosas pervertidas y mencionaste el nombre de mi nii-san vamos admítelo te gusta soul eh? ¬u¬ -dijo soreto poniendo cara picara haciendo que yukina se pusiera mas roja que un jitomate

-O/O q-que dices a-a m –mi n-no m-me g-gusta soul!...solo somos amigos y ya…-dijo yukina

-aja claaaaaro…lo que tu digas mmm...mejor arréglate oh iras así con soul jajaja xD-dijo soreto saliendo de la habitación de yukina

-aahh…estúpidos sueños!-dijo golpeándose con la almohada-aahh por que yo…-

/Flash Back/

_Yukina se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama cuando una personita se adentro a su habitación, esa persona era soreto que ya se había arreglado y decidió ir a despertar a su amiga pero cuando se estaba acercando a su cama escucho a su amiga hablando dormida_

_-mmm…s…soul….-menciono yukina en sueños mientras dormía sacaba risitas y soreto trataba de contener la risa hasta que vio a su amiga sonrojarse mucho pero aun seguía dormida_

_- O_O ok...ya hasta aquí-dicho esto se fue por un balde con agua bien fría y se volvió a acercar ah yukina-no se que estés soñando y no quiero saberlo en especial si es con mi hermano gomene yukina-chan-y dicho esto le hecho el balde de agua fría ah su amiga-_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!...PERO QUE!-ve ah soreto muerta de risa en el piso sujetando su vientre-TU!-la señalo acusatoriamente_

_-jajajajajajajajaja…y-yo…jajajajaja! XD-soreto no para de reír_

_-POR QUE LO HICISTE!-grito yukina_

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

-aahh mejor me arreglo-dijo yukina parándose a arreglarse se vistió con una playera de manga corta de color rojo que decía "_Bad Girl" , un pantalón entubado de mezclilla con unos tenis rojos con negro ,se dejo el cabello suelto con una diadema roja - y ahora ah desayunar…! _

_-_veo que ya estas de mejor humor…yukina-chan me alegro-dijo soreto sirviéndole un plato con hot ´cakes

-um…gracias oye no traías otra ropa?-pregunto yukina ya que soreto traía otro conjunto de ropa cuando la "despertó"

-Eh? Ah si lo que pasa es que recordé que hoy entrenábamos con soul y maka y me puse esto es mas cómodo jeje- dijo soreto ya que traía un short de mezclilla mas arriba de las rodillas con una playera de manga corta rosa fuerte que decía "Little Monster" en letras negras y unos tenis de bota con negro y rosa con su cabello recogido en 2 coletas bajas-

-ahhh… se me había olvidado mejor hay que apuráramos!-dijo yukina devorando su desayuno

-hay…yukina-chan jeje-dijo soreto con una gotita estilo anime-

-acabe! Bien vámonos-dijo yukina tomando las llaves y llevándose arrastrando a soreto hasta la casa de soul-

En el departamento de soul y maka soul no se levantaba hasta que maka lo despertó con un maka-chop

-maka..! no tenias por que ser tan agresiva ¬¬-dijo soul sobando el chichón que le dejo maka

-no es mi culpa que no te levantes cuando te llamo soul además recuerda que hoy vienen yukina y soreto-chan-dijo maka mirándolo de reojo mientras desayunaban

-Eh? Cierto como se me pudo olvidar!-dijo golpeándose contra la mesa en eso se oyó que tocaban la puerta

-deben de ser ellas yo voy-dijo maka y se paro para abrir la puerto y encontrándose con yukina y soreto

-Ambas: Konnichi-wa Maka-Chan!-saludaron soreto y yukina

-je je Hola chicas pasen-las invito ah pasar maka

-ok…-dijo yukina entrando seguida de soreto

-nii-san! n_n- grito soreto corriendo hacia soul para abrazarlo quien correspondió ese abrazo

-hola soreto hola yukina-saludo soul a las chicas

-hola soul-kun-contesto yukina

-bueno y en donde entrenaremos?-pregunto soreto

-en un terreno baldío que esta ah unas calles de aquí vamos?-dijo maka

-si…vamos-respondió yukina

Y así se dirigieron al terreno baldío para poder entrenar y al llegar ahí tomaron sus lugares soreto y yukina enfrente de soul y maka

-soul-dijo maka y soul entendió y se transformo-

-bien soreto…-dijo yukina ah soreto

-si…-dijo soreto y se transformo igual que soul era una guadaña pero en lugar de tener el color rojo era azul en el mango tenia detalles negros-

-bien empecemos-dijo maka y así ambas atacaron y así empezó el entrenamiento yukina y soreto se veía que era muy buena al igual que soreto en una parte de la pelea yukina les susurro algo ah soreto

-te digo en voz baja, no hay que atacar tanto a soul, si no al usuario maka-le susurro yukina ah soreto

-lo se…- y dicho esto yukina ataca ah maka logra darle un golpe en la cara que logra que maka caiga y suelte a soul-

-bien!-le dijo soreto a yukina

-jeje bien chicas para ser la primera vez que pelean-dijo maka levantándose

-si bien hecho je-dijo soul des transformándose para ayudar ah maka a levantarse

-oh gracias jeje-dijo yukina mientras que soreto se des transformaba

-bueno tengo una idea que tal si vamos ah la feria?-pregunto soreto

-me parece bien vamos soul?-pregunto maka ah soul

-mmm…me parece bien vamos-contesto soul sonriendo

-bueno que estamos esperando vamos!-dijo soreto subiéndose ah la espalda de soul

- ¬¬ que haces soreto?-pregunto soul algo enojado

-que? Quiero que me lleves de caballito no me gusta caminar x3-dijo soreto divertida

- ¬¬ ahhh ya que pero un rato nada mas-contesto soul

-wiii!-sonrió de forma infantilmente soreto

-jajaja hay soul no creí verte de esa forma jajá-rio maka lo cual le pareció lindo ah soul y se sonrojo un poco al pensar en eso lo cual noto yukina y le sonrió de forma picara a soul

-_"ya veo que si te gusta maka eh soul bien creo que necesitaras un poco de ayuda según veo bien si así estas feliz para mi esta bien y con soreto ayudándome esto será mas fácil de que pienso jeje"-_pensó yukina sonriendo

Y así se fueron de camino ah la feria cuando escucharon un grito y ese grito era de…

**Fin del Capitulo 3!**

**jeje quien habra gritado? n.n**

**bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**bye bye! :D**

**Reviews?**


	4. La feria y el encuentro

**Hola, Hola gente de fanfiction!**

**go****mene se que me eh tardado pero u.u la escuela me tiene muy ocupada**

**vere si puedo actualizar mas seguido**

_******Disclaimer:Soul Eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo**_

**Bueno sin mas los dejo leer!**

"**La feria"**

Los chicos se encontraban de camino a la feria cuando oyen un grito ese grito era…

-jajaja yo el gran Ore-sama lograre superar ah los dioses nyajaja!-grito Black* Star desde lo alto de un edificio

-Black*Star baja de ahí…-le pidió Tsubaki con una gota estilo anime quien al darse la vuelta pudo ver a maka y soul quienes venían con 2 chicas que no conocía en eso se vio a Black*Star en el suelo

-Black*Star!-grito Tsubaki quien corrió a ver si se encontraba bien-estas bien?

-si...un gran dios como yo nunca se lastimaría con un golpe tan insignificante como ese!-grito Black*star y en eso pudo ver a soul y maka dirigirse hacia donde estaban ellos

-hola chicos!-saludo maka

-hola-dijo soul algo enojado ya que aun traía ah soreto en su espalda

-hola!-dijeron al mismo tiempo yukina y soreto

-eh disculpen pero quienes son ustedes?-pregunto Tsubaki

-etto…pues…nosotras somos-dijo soreto bajándose de la espalda de soul

-eh? Pero si tu te pareces mucho ah soul-kun-dijo Tsubaki notando el gran parecido entre soul y soreto

-mmm…un gusto de conocerlos yo soy Yukina Okumura y ella es mi amiga Soreto Evans-dijo yukina presentándolas ah ella y a soreto

-O.O Evans?!-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Black*Star y Tsubaki

-eh...si ella es mi hermana menor-dijo soul

-maka-chan tu sabias de esto-pregunto Tsubaki

-la verdad me entere ayer de que soul tenia una hermana ¬¬-dijo maka algo enojada

-pero por que no nos dijiste!?-grito Black*star tomando de los hombros a soul

-por que no y ya -le respondió soul

-bueno bueno…ya que les parece si mejor nos vamos a la feria ya?-dijo soreto separando ah soul y a Black*star-

-quieren ir con nosotros?-pregunto maka a Black*star y a Tsubaki

-si seria divertido vamos Black*star?-le pregunto Tsubaki a Black*star

-si vamos alguien tan grande como yo merece divertirse jajaja-contesto Black*star

-pues vamos!-dijo soreto y así siguieron su camino a la feria

**_En la feria..._**

-Y ah donde vamos primero?-pregunto maka

-pues no se que tal a la montaña rusa?-dijo Soul

-O-O n-no l-lo s-se q-que tal si –mejor v-vamos a…-dijo soreto algo nerviosa hasta que Black*Star la interrumpió-

-jajaja si vamos será divertido!- toma a Tsubaki de la mano quien se sonroja y se van a la montaña rusa soul y maka los siguen-

-nee soreto….-dice susurrando yukina-

-nani?-responde soreto-

-te siguen dando miedo las alturas….?-pregunto yukina al ver a su amiga algo nerviosa por el juego-

-O-O b-b-bueno….si…-dice soreto caminando en dirección hacia un puesto de dulces cuando choca con alguien provocando que ambos cayeran al piso uno encima del otro- l-lo siento mucho!

-no te preocupes fue mi culpa por no fijar…me-dijo el chico que era alto, tez blanca, ojos dorados, pelo negro azulado, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, una playera negra de manga corta y unos convers rojos-

-a-ah ./.-soreto se sonrojo al ver que ese chico era muy guapo y además de ver la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban l-lo siento!-soreto se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo-

- n-no te preocupes!-dijo el chico levantándose - am….mucho gusto me llamo Gerald…Gerald-estirando su mano-

-m-mucho gusto Gerald yo me llamo Soreto…Soreto Evans-estrechando su mano con la de Gerald-bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos-se despido soreto y se fue con yukina-

-adiós….-dijo Gerald-

_**De regreso con los demás...**_

-eso fue genial!-grito Black*Star-

-si jeje n.n-dijo Tsubaki-

-fue algo tan…divertido! Jejeje-dijo maka-

-si… O.o y soreto y yukina?-pregunto soul-

- estaban aquí cuando nos subimos a la montaña-dijo maka-

- chicos!-grito yukina sentada en una banca con soreto-por aquí!-los chicos las vieron y se fueron a sentar con ellas-

-donde estaban chicas?-pregunto maka-

-ah b-bueno n-nosotras eh…-comenzó a balbucear soreto-

-O.o estas bien soreto-chan?-pregunto Tsubaki-

-ahhh -.- lo que pasa es que Soreto se tropezó hace un rato con un chico en una pose muy comprometedora ¬u¬-respondió yukina picara-

- o_o! ¿¡que!?-dijo/grito soul- como que pose comprometedora!?

- ¬¬ maka….-CHOP!-dijo maka dándole un maka-chop dejando al pobre de soul en el piso desmayado-

-jajaja jajaja pobre soul! xD su pequeña hermana salió igual de pervertida que el! Nyajajajaja-rio Black*Star-

-OYE! Yo no soy pervertida! O.ó-repondio soreto levantándose de la banca- que soul sea un pervertido no me convierte en una! ¬¬**-dijo con muchas venitas en su cabeza-

-vale vale…pero aun así yo sigo creyendo que lo eres! Jajajajaja-rio de nuevo Black*Star-

-¬¬…maka-CHOP!-dijo maka dándole a Black*star un maka-chop mas fuerte y dejándolo desmayado encima de soul- bakas…. Jum!

-bueno…que les parece si vamos por un algodón de azúcar oh algo eh? n_n-pregunta yukina tratando de calmar las cosas-

-Vale vamos!-dijo maka alegre yéndose con las chicas y dejando a soul y Black*Star ahí desmayados-(xD pobres :3 )

**Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, ya que hasta aqui llego mi inspiracion (. _ .)**

**Lamento si fue algo corto y si tambien lamento si tarde demasiado pero estaba ocupada **

**y luego la escuela -.- ahh! e****s todo un caos pero**

** bueno sin mas **

**se despide fine :(:**

**bye bye~**


	5. Primer día y ¿me gustas?

"_**Primer día & ¿me gustas?**_

Después de lo sucedido en la feria todos regresaron a sus hogares ya que al día siguiente tenían escuela.

_**En el departamento de Yukina y Soreto:**_

**-**soreto...soreto…-dijo Yukina mientras movía a soreto para que despertara-

-mmm….5 minutos más-contesto Soreto mientras se cubría con la sabana-

-uff…tendré que hacerlo-dijo Yukina enojada mientras sacaba un megáfono de quien sabe dónde-…1, 2,3…¡SORETO CHRISTINA EVANS LEVANTATE!-le grito al oído-

-AAAAAAAAHHH!-grito Soreto mientras se caía de la cama con todo y sabanas- donde…?!-mirando a Yukina con odio-tu!

-¿Qué? Era la única forma de despertarte.-le dijo seria-

-aja pero te eh dicho mil veces que no me llames christina no es nada cool… bueno ahora sal necesito arreglarme y tú también-dijo Soreto mientras se levantaba y miraba a Yukina quien aún estaba en pijama-

-ya lo sé-dijo saliendo de la habitación y yendo hacia la suya-

-baka…-susurro soreto antes de cerrar la puerta-bueno ahora que usare mmm… ¡ya se!-se dirigió a su closet y saco un short que le llegaba 8cm arriba de la rodilla de cuadros negros con azul turquesa con una camisa blanca de manga corta y unos tirantes negros junto con unas botas-tenis negras debajo de la rodilla-

-¡perfecto!-dijo feliz y se vistió- y ahora el toque final-dijo tomando un moño negro con la cara de shinigami-sama y se lo coloco en el cuello de la camisa- listo…-sonrió-

-será mejor que vaya por Yukina o se nos hará tarde-salido de la habitación y encontrándose a Yukina sentada en la sala esperándola ya cambiada-

-vaya hasta que sales-hablo Yukina quien llevaba puesta una falda negra 5cm arriba de la rodilla, llevaba puestas unas botas debajo de la rodilla moradas de tacón como de 7cm con una camisa blanca de manga corta con una corbata a cuadros morada con una chaqueta de cuero negra-bueno vámonos- dijo tomando su mochila y dándole la suya a soreto-

-ok -respondió soreto saliendo detrás de ella y cerrando la puerta- nee Yukina no está nerviosa?-le pregunto a su amiga-

-mmm…algo pero no es nada de qué preocuparse je-sonrió- créeme que todo estará bien ya verás!-le respondió feliz Yukina-

-je creo que tienes razón-rio soreto- nee una carrera?-la reto soreto-

-claro porque no?-contesto Yukina –

-1...-dijo soreto-

-2…-contesto yukina-

-3!-gritaron ambas y salieron corriendo en dirección a shibusen-

_**En shibusen…**_

_**-**_Por qué se tarda tanto? Llegar tarde no es nada _cool_~-dijo cierto albino recargado en el marco de la puerta-

-tranquilo soul te aseguro que ya vienen-le respondió maka entrando al salón-

-espero que no demore demasiado...-dice mientras entra al salón detrás de maka-

-nyajajaja! Admiren mi grandeza simples mortales!-grito black*star subiendo al escritorio con su típica pose-

-Black*star baja de ahí-pidió tsubaki viéndolo con una gota detrás de su cabeza-

-mono asimétrico baja de ahí! arruinas la simetría del salón!-le grito kid –

- no se lidiar con los gritos-respondió Chrona observando la pelea de kid & black*star, había cambiado demasiado en los últimos años, su cabello le creció llegando a la mitad de la espalda con su fleco -_muy simétrico_ según kid- del lado derecho casi cubriéndole el ojo sus ejem atributos crecieron también ni tanto ni poco estaban normales(**N/A: se me hace raro escribir esto ./. )**

**-**Gane!-grito una chica albina entrando al salón muy alegre-

-no es justo! Todo fue culpa de ese gato!-grito una azcabeche entrando detrás de ella-

Todos en el salón se les quedaron viendo.

-je creo que deberíamos presentarnos jeje-respondió soreto sonrojada ya que todos la miraban-

-eso creo-dijo Yukina cuando se iban a presentar entro el profesor en su silla estrellándose en el piso boca arriba

-au~ -dijo stein mientras todos lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza-al parecer tenemos nuevas estudiantes-dijo levantándose y sentándose con su típica posición- bueno preséntense

-ambas se miraron y Yukina dio un paso al frente- Un gusto me llamo Yukina Okumura, tengo 16 años y vengo de Inglaterra, soy técnico de guadaña, me gusta: cantar, tocar guitarra y bateria, dibujar, el color morado es mi favorito, me gusta la música pop, practico patinaje en hielo, mi sabor favorito es el chocolate.-mira a soreto-

-Bueno pues…me llamo Soreto Evans tengo 16 años y al igual que Yukina vengo de Inglaterra soy un arma en si una guadaña y soy compañera de Yukina, me gusta: Cantar, tocar el arpa y violín mis colores favoritos son el azul y el rojo, me gusta practicar acrobacias en la patineta, mi sabor favorito es el de limón, me gusta todo tipo de música-muestra sus dientes de tiburón- y lo que más me gusta es la gente _cool._

-así que…otra Evans-dijo stein mirando a soreto- bueno siéntense al lado del señor Gerald y Akira-

al escuchar ese nombre enrojeció y sacudió la cabeza y camino hasta su lugar junto a gerald-

-Hola soreto-susurro gerald sonriendo-

-hola gerald-susurro soreto algo sonrojada-cuando gerald iba a hablar un bisturí paso por su lado-

-ustedes 2 silencio o los diseccionare a ambos!-regaño stein-

-si profesor-dijeron ambos, yukina soltó una risita y observo por un momento a su compañero de escritorio si mal no oyó se llamaba Akira, era alto, cabello café obscuro, ojos azul claro llevaba una chamarra gris, unos jeans algo gastados de las rodillas con unos converse negros de cintas blancas y tenía unos audífonos verdes alrededor de su cuello-

-"_es atractivo"-_pensó yukina levemente sonrojada y poso su mirada en el pizarrón y alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

La clases transcurrieron normal y llego la hora de la salida-

-Al fin libre!-grito soreto saltando-

-oh vamos ni que la escuela fuera una cárcel-dijo yukina

-lo dices porque eres una cerebrito y te encanta la escuela-dijo soreto sonriendo-

-ja ja muy graciosa-dijo yukina sacándole la lengua-

-mmm... fea bueno vamos por soul quiero hacerle unas cuantas bromitas-sonrió maliciosamente y un aura maligna la rodeo-

-hay soreto nunca cambias-dijo yukina con una gota en la cabeza-

-lo se je-le respondió mostrando su dentadura de tiburón-

-bueno vamos-dijo yukina bajando las escaleras y encontrándose con soul y los demás esperándolas-ya llegamos!

-eso se nota genio-hablo soreto detrás de ella-

-bueno chicas que les parece si les mostramos Death City?-sugirió maka-

-Me parece bien!-dijo yukina emocionada-

-me parece que sería divertido y cool~-dijo soreto sonriendo tiernamente-

-bueno vamos-dijo kid y así les mostraron la ciudad a las chicas- al principio del grupo iba soul junto a maka detrás de ellos venían black*star y tsubaki luego Liz y Patty y detrás kid y Chrona, detrás de ellos venían soreto y yukina

-nee yukina no notas algo en ellos?-le pregunta soreto en susurro para que los demás no la escucharan-

-si je piensas lo mismo que yo?-dijo susurrando y mirándola cómplice-

-jiji creo que si dime que haremos?-pregunto soreto sonriendo divertida y ambas se miraron y al mismo tiempo gritaron:¡juntarlos! –y todos voltearon y posaron su mirada en las 2- etto…n-nosotras etto…-balbucearon ambas-

-jeje aquí no pasa nada je s-sigamos…a donde vamos?-pregunto yukina riendo nerviosa-

-pues vamos a la mansión de kid-dijo soul

-ah claro-respondió soreto y en eso sonó su celular-quien…? Numero desconocido?-dijo extrañada y se alejó un poco del grupo haciéndole una señal a yukina y esta asintió-

_*Conversación telefónica*_

_-hola?_

_-hola hija como estas?!_

_-mamá? Que Para que me llamas?_

_-que una madre no puede llamar a su hija? ¬¬_

_-eh no, no es eso si no que es raro que tu me llames usualmente el que llama es papa o alice..._

_-oh si lo se hija, solo quería saber si estabas bien, si llegaste bien y si tu hermano esta bien…-comento triste-_

_-oh~ ya bueno pues si llegue bien, y estoy bien no me a pasado nada y la escuela es genial je y soul esta bien y al parecer muy feliz-_dijo observando a su hermano que estaba riendo junto con los demás y se aleja un poco mas-

_-ya veo…bueno le dices que lo quiero y a ti también te quiero, besos cuídate-_

_*Fin de la conversación telefónica*_

-adiós…-susurra soreto triste y mira a su alrededor y estaba en un callejón-¡¿eh donde…?! Me eh perdido!-con lagrimitas en los ojos- yukina, soul!-los llamo pero nada- oh no…-susurro empezando a caminar y choco con alguien-

-auch~ oh gomene…-se disculpo soreto pero al ver con quien había chocado su car se puso mas roja que un jitomate- g-g-gerald l-l-lo s-siento!-se disculpo-

-oh soreto! No te preocupes -sonrió- je solo caminaba por aquí y te vi y pues…-sonrojo- d-decidí venir a ver si estabas bien

-ahh g-gracias creo je-sonrió-eh gerald disculpa pero podrías d-decirme donde queda la mansión de Death The Kid?

-si claro esta como a 4 cuadras de aquí-respondió gerald-quieres que te lleve-

- enserio?-el asintió-oh arigato gerald!-dijo feliz soreto-

-no es nada je vamos-la tomo de la mano y soreto se sonrojo-

_*pensamientos de soreto*_

_**-q-que es esto que siento?, no no es posible…él no me puede gustar**_

_**-admítelo pequeña te gusta ese chico je-dijo una diablita con manos enormes y un vestido negro de rayas blancas y con cabello gris hasta los hombros y con una cabeza enorme y un ojo mas grande que el otro-**_

_**-eh? Tu quien eres?-dijo soreto sentada en un sillón rojo con un vestido hasta las rodillas de tirantes, negro con unas zapatos de tacón ajuga, y con unos guantes hasta los codos de red negros y su cabello tenia un moño rojo-**_

_**-digamos que una amiga jeje-sonrió la diablita-bueno yo me voy, por cierto el chico te llama-**_

_**-Eh?-dijo soreto-**_

-SORETO!-le grito gerald y esta despertó de su transe-

-eh? M-mande?-dijo soreto al ver al chico tan cerca de su rostro se sonrojo-

-te e estado hablando desde hace 5 minutos y no me hacías caso estas bien?

-eh? Ah si, si estoy bien tranquilo je-le sonrió-

-bueno ya llegamos-dijo señalando la mansión sin soltar la mano de soreto-

-eh gracias por traerme gerald pero am…podrías soltar mi mano por favor-pregunto soreto sonrojada-

-eh?-miro su mano- ahhhh! C-claro!-suelta su mano y se voltea sonrojado-

-em…gerald…-_vamos hazlo soreto!-_se dijo así misma-

-eh que pasa?-pregunto volteándose para verla-

-am… gracias!-se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla- b-bueno adiós!-dijo sonrojada y entro a la mansión corriendo-

-ah…d-d-de nada-dijo gerald pero soreto ya se había ido- vaya…-dijo tocando la mejilla donde lo beso soreto- es linda…-susurro y se dio la vuelta y se fue-

**Dentro de la mansión…**

-soreto christina Evans donde estabas?!-grito soul tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola-

-ahhh s-soul me mareo-dijo con los ojos en espiral-

-jum!-dejo de sacudirla- bien dime

-b-bueno yo recibí una llamada y me aleje un poco del grupo y cuando vi ya estaba lejos de ustedes y me encontré a gerald y…-no acabo de hablar ya que yukina grito-

-Gerald?! El chico de la feria?!-grito yukina sorprendida y haciendo que los demás posaran su vista en soreto y a soul lo invadió un aura maligna-

-así que el chico de la feria eh?-dijo soul con un aura maligna mirando a soreto- así que él que se cayo contigo en la feria jeje-sonrió malvadamente- MORIARA!

-maka…-CHOP!-grito maka golpeando a soul con una enorme enciclopedia y dejándolo desmayado-

-jajaja-todos los demás reían de la escena que se armo-

-sabes soul, no as cambiado nada jeje-dice soreto sonriendo mientras mira a su hermano en el piso-

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**por cierto en el próximo capitulo, tengo planeado algo especial**

**las cosas darán un gran giro...**

**Avances:**

_**-Soreto! te extrañe mucho!-**_

_**-somos un equipo! entiéndelo, aquí no es como en casa!-  
**_

_**-sabes, era de esperarse que vendrían los tres-**_

_**-No, soreto espera!-**_

_**-¡Todo el tiempo me ocultaste la verdad!-**_

**Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! **

**Sayonara! **


End file.
